The present invention relates to a vehicle rear door having a movable window that is made of a resin.
Such window, which is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-39167, is light in weight and easy to form in various shapes, allowing reduction of vehicle weight. In addition, such window can be used along with a lightweight and simple drive unit disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 60-150291.
The present invention is applied to a vehicle rear door having a movable window formed with teeth, a division bar guiding the teeth and a pinion engaged with the teeth, and directed to providing a vehicle rear door which allows the teeth to be positioned relative to the pinion with high accuracy and also which allows the movable window to be assembled to the division bar easily.